


Three times Edward thought there was something going on...

by laila_jan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward is really self-centered, F/M, Sabrina had to inherit her ego from someone, or just in denial, which makes him clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laila_jan/pseuds/laila_jan
Summary: ... between his sister and Faustus Blackwood. And one time he was sure.





	1. Three Times Edward Was Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how I'm really interested in the dinamic between Edward-Zelda-Faustus. And this happened.

The first time Edward suspected something more was happening between them was when he saw his sister, Zelda, talking alone with his colleague Faustus Blackwood in one of the corridors of the Academy of Unseen Arts. At first glance, it looked like an innocent conversation. But the more Edward observed the couple, more it seemed like something… else. They were standing rather close. And they both had a look on that Edward couldn’t quite define. As he approached, Zelda was the first to notice. In a second the look was gone, her posture straighter, and she took a step back from Faustus.  
“Edward.” She smiled, greeting her brother  
“Hello. Thought you’d be home by now, Zee. Didn’t your classes end half an hour ago?”  
“They did, but I saw Mr. Blackwood and couldn’t resist, I had to ask him some questions about demonology.” Faustus had just come back from London after spending two years researching for his thesis on the subject.  
“I thought demonology came easy for you, are you having problems with it?”  
“No, of course not. But there’s no harm in wanting more… _knowledge_.” Zelda turns to Faustus “Wouldn’t you say, Mr. Blackwood?”  
“Why, yes. And I do appreciate your _thirst_ for it.” Faustus looked at her like he was trying to suppress a laugh.  
“Right…” Edward said unsure of what to make of it. It was plausible, he thought. Perhaps Edward was reading too much into this. Zelda was known for being ambitious and over-achiever, and Faustus was one of the best students in the Academy and not far from becoming a professor there. Most likely, he was reading too much into this.

The second time happened weeks after that conversation. He was terribly late to a meeting he scheduled with Faustus at his house to discuss aspects of the research he wanted to pursue next semester. Although conjuring wasn’t Faustus’ specialty, his expertise in research would likely help Edward with his research design. When he arrived, Faustus was sitting at the office accompanied by Zelda, who was sitting over the desk, legs crossed. Again, Zelda had that look Edward didn’t quite know how to describe, paired with a smug smile.  
“Finally!” she said when he walked in the office, getting off the desk “I was beginning to think you had forgotten about the meeting.”  
“I apologize for my delay, Faustus, I was at the library and lost track of time.” Edward said while shaking Faustus’ hand, who was now standing. “What about you, Zelda? More questions about demonology?” His sister lifted her eyebrow in response.  
“Not this time. Your sister was being a good host and keeping me company” Faustus spoke, smiling politely  
“You’re welcome, dear brother” Zelda sent him a reproving look before turning to Faustus “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Mr. Blackwood, always a pleasure.”  
She offers her hand knowing Faustus won’t shake hands with her like he did with Edward. Predictably, he bows his head and kisses it, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers during it. Again, the feeling that something unspoken was happening before his eyes appeared on the back of his mind. Yet again, Edward decided not to pay much thought to it. This was just Zelda being Zelda and requesting the attention of every man she met.  
“Shall we discuss your research, Edward?” Faustus’ voice interrupted his thoughts. Yes, nothing more than that, he pondered.

The third time came months later during one of the Academy’s ball. Despite his natural charisma, Edward didn’t really appreciate being part of social gatherings, but he understood the importance, nonetheless. He had already danced with a few witches and managed to discuss politics with every member of the Council that was attending the ball. Making himself seen and noted was a relevant step in the journey to become High Priest. Politics wasn’t only made in meetings, after all. He was now enjoying his drink by the bar and admiring the well-decorated ballroom, when Zelda’s date, Theodore Hale, disturbed his reverie asking about her whereabouts.  
“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?”  
“Well, she sent me to fetch drinks for us and after that I lost sight of her. It’s been awhile since. I already looked for her around the ballroom, but nothing.”  
Edward had already begun running his eyes across the room searching for Zelda, but to no avail. He did spot Faustus Blackwood reentering the ballroom, while fixing his hair and adjusting his tie. Faustus then headed to a small group of warlocks which was compose by some members of the Council, greeting them politely as usual. Like Edward, he also understood the need to be seen in these parties.  
“Have you tried outside, Theodore? Zelda is usually smoking when she disappears like that.” Edward suggested, while still watching Faustus’ interaction with the warlocks.  
He didn’t need to be preoccupied with Faustus talking to members of the Council, he told himself. Although Blackwood was Edward’s most probable competition to the desired position, it was still too soon. The current High Priest had plenty years to live, so Edward had time to prepare, to pave his way toward head of the Church of Night. Which meant he had time to get closer to Blackwood, learn from him in order to surpass his competitor. The thoughts of his political future were interrupted again, but this time by Zelda’s voice asking for whisky at the bar.  
“Zelda, where were you?”  
“What do you mean? I was here the whole time.” Edward snorted to her response  
“Less than five minutes ago your date was here, looking for you. I sent him outside by the way.”  
“Well, I got bored with him, so I imagined the politest thing to do was to disappear for a moment.” Zelda stated unbothered, sipping her whisky. “Giving that the Cain’s pit it’s a little far away.”  
“Briefly killing him would be a nuisance, indeed.” He considered sarcastically “But what you call being polite, I call it being cold-hearted” Zelda rolled her eyes  
“Honestly, Edward, _potayto_ , _potahto_ …” she was trying to look annoyed, but a playful smile followed, making Edward laugh. When Zelda joined the Academy of Unseen Arts and soon began to draw attention of witches and warlocks, Edward was bothered. It took him some time to get used to his sister unabashed and open way of dealing with her sexuality, however he eventually did. Now, he would usually find amusing the way she dodged her suitors, always after using them to fulfil her needs. While laughing imagining poor Theodore seeking Zelda outside the Academy, Edward noticed her sister since she reappeared.  
“What?” Zelda asked when realized Edward staring with a confused look on his face.  
“You look… flustered. And your hair.” He pointed at her head “Wasn’t it up in a bun? Why is it down now? And weren’t you wearing-”  
“What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?” Zelda cut him, unfortunately looking too nervous for her own good.  
“Why so on edge, Zelda Phiona?” making Zelda nervous about something didn’t happen frequently, so Edward took every opportunity he had “Were you doing something you shouldn’t?” Zelda scoffed at the suggestion  
“Don’t you think you have more important things to worry about than how I style my hair, Edward? Like, for example,” she nodded toward the group Edward was observing earlier “your colleague, Mr. Blackwood over there, getting acquainted with some members of the Council.”  
“I don’t need to worry about that, I already talked with them. And I’m far more charismatic, you know.”  
“I wouldn’t be too confident, brother, Faustus can be pretty persuasive when he wants.” Zelda finished her drink “Oh look, Theodore came back from his hunt. See you at home.” and flashed him a smile before walking away.  
Unfortunately for Edward, he had forgotten that Zelda could easily come on top when he tried to make fun of her. And she knew exactly what to say to make him doubt even if he knew his own name. With a frown, Edward watched his sister crossing the ballroom toward Theodore. It only took an apology and a kiss on the cheek for the man to forgive and forget. Soon after they were swaying on the dance floor. Theodore had a mesmerized look on his face, as if he thought himself as lucky enough just to have some of her attention. Edward’s gaze went back to Faustus. He did seem to be handling the interaction quite well. There were a lot of laughs. Damn it, was Zelda right? Was he underestimating his competitor? Should he worry about, how did she put it? Faustus’ persuasiveness?  
And as the cogs inside his head were mainly turning toward figuring out if he should join Faustus in the conversation and steal some of his spotlight, some were focused on another part of the conversation he just had. What did she mean with Faustus being persuasive when he wanted? And since when did Zelda refer to him as anything but Mr. Blackwood? Then Edward remembered Faustus reentering the ballroom, adjusting himself. Not long after that, Zelda reappearing with her hair down, neatly arranged to cover most of her neck. And she was wearing a shawl earlier, Edward was positive about it. But it couldn’t be. She would never, Edward considered. He knew Faustus would; his reputation as a Don Juan was known around the academy. And he wouldn’t have reservations concerning bedding Edward’s sister. However, if Zelda was indeed having sex during her time away, why didn’t she brag about it? She would constantly and on purpose comment about her activities just for the fun of getting a reaction. Specially if Hilda was in the room. _Unless she was certain I wouldn’t approve of it_ , he concluded. Zelda and Faustus? It didn’t sound preposterous considering the times he saw them flirting. But then again, just because abandoning her date to seek pleasure with someone else sounded like Zelda, doesn’t mean that she was with Faustus.  
Shaking his head, Edward pushed once more the subject further down his list of priorities. After all, he had decided. It was time to interrupt the conversation he had been observing for awhile and make it about himself.


	2. The Time When Edward Was Sure

 

           The usual gloomy and dreary atmosphere over the Spellman residence was nowhere to be found among the decorations and loud music for Edward Spellman’s birthday party. Although it was mid-August, the weather wasn’t overly warm, making the night a pleasant one to be outside.  Under the vast black tent built on the yard, couples of witches and warlocks from the Church of Night spun around gracefully, while others socialized by the dance floor and enjoyed the food and beverage provided by their host. The center of attention was the most fitting position for Edward who learned throughout his life how to handle the praise and expectations that came with being the first born of a respected and traditional witch family. Being amid his peers also made Edward excited with the thought that he was few weeks away from starting a new semester at the Academy of Unseen Arts. This one was particularly exciting to him because he would finally take more advanced classes and start working on his thesis

            But he was not the only Spellman who rejoiced with attention. Beaming as well was his sister Zelda Spellman, who was highly on demand on the dance floor. She was already dancing her third song in a row, each with a different warlock. The first one was a colleague of hers who was still waiting for a chance to share a bed with her again. The second one was a friend of her parents, who she’d known her whole life. Zelda was fond of him because he used to tell her stories of her mother and father’s times at the Academy. The third one was a member of the church’s Council who was old enough to be her grandfather. Although the man had age and experience on his side, his rhythm was dreadful. So, Zelda found herself making an effort to not only dance, but to smile like she was having a good time and to make pleasant conversation with her partner. When the song came to an end, relief filled her as she bowed and moved to leave the dancefloor; Zelda’s body craved for a scotch after such effort to remain docile and polite. But her plans were interrupted by a hand on her wrist.   

            “Hope I didn’t arrive too late to ask for a dance.”

            “Faustus.” Zelda looked at him, trying not to appear so surprised as she felt. She hadn’t seen him since he travelled to London a month prior for some unknown reason. “Actually, I was going to take a break now.”

            “Dancing with such a gangling man must be exhausting, but I assure you I’m a much better dancer.” His blue eyes pierced her waiting for a response while Zelda pondered what would be more amusing, refusing Faustus Blackwood or indulging him.

            “I suppose I can make an exception for such an esteemed member of the coven.” She smiled, offering a hand. Faustus led Zelda to the dancefloor and took her in his arms, leaving a proper distance between them. They swayed gracefully, staring at each other eyes as if they were silently challenging one another to see who would speak. Curiosity got the best of Zelda, so she caved first.

            “Heard you were in London” he hummed in agreement “How was the city?”

            “Uneventful. Although I did find some interesting books for my research.” He smirked and pulled her a bit closer “What about Greendale? Did you miss my presence?” Zelda didn’t even try to hold her scoff “What? Too proud to admit it? I missed you.” She felt the hand on her back pulling her even closer whilst Faustus bowed his head so his lips were close enough to her ear to whisper “And if we move to a more private venue, I can show you how much.”

            Zelda ignored the shiver she felt running through her body and stepped back to recover some of the distance.

            “Not here, Faustus, Edward-”

            “Is distracted enough with his guests.” Though she tried, Faustus held her closer than what would be proper, but not sufficiently suspicious for anyone who looked at the couple. Still, Zelda was getting rather uneasy with the proximity, looking around instead of at her partner. Edward was indeed distracted, as was Hilda. Her parents were somewhere around the party probably saying praises about their eldest son.

            “You look ravishing tonight.” Faustus nudges her lightly in order to get her attention. He makes sure she’s looking at him when his eyes go over her body, leaving evident in his expression how much he’s appreciating the view. “This dress almost beats the sight of you without it.” Zelda can’t settle on what is more alluring to her, the low and seductive voice he’s using or the way he’s undressing her with his gaze. Either way, she was already feeling a wetness accumulating.

            “Aren’t you able to control yourself for one night, Blackwood?” She tried to sound bothered, but barely managed.

            “Do you really want me to, Spellman?” he chuckled at her pretending to be annoyed by his advances “What can I do if, since I saw you swaying on this dancefloor, my mind keeps giving me ideas of what to do with you, of ways to make you moan my name again.” He finished his sentence whispering in her ear. Although she wouldn’t admit it, Zelda felt herself blushing as she briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to keep grounded.

            Her mind tried to reason with her, to give enough motives to decline his offer, but her body, always treacherous, was already responding to Faustus. She came closer to him and let the hand on his arm to glide over to his shoulder, stopping over his chest. The next thing she knew, Zelda was inviting Faustus to join her in her father’s office within five minutes. She shouldn’t do this. She knew she probably shouldn’t bring him to the house, let alone to the office. But she also knew that only a small part of her cared.

 

            “Yes, I must show you this book I found about conjuring. It really expands the common notion of what conjuring actually entails. I think I left it in the office, I’ll be right back.”

            Edward had spent the last 20 minutes debating conjuring with a colleague and was nowhere to be done with the topic, especially after remembering the book he was currently reading on the subject. He entered the house confident and walked toward the office. His party was a success so far, which made him very content. What a way of commemorating his 21 years. He thought nothing could spoil his good mood, until he got to the door of the office. His hand was about to turn the knob when he started to hear someone on the other side panting and moaning. He immediately retrieved his hand and stared at the door. While in state of shock, standing in front of the door, he heard the moaning getting louder and louder, and…

            “Oh, Satan in hell… don’t you dare stop”

            _Zelda_.

            Edward’s eyes got wider when he realized who was the woman on the other side. Still at lost of what to do, if he should interrupt or if he should forget what he was hearing, he remained frozen in place. Unfortunately for Edward, the person didn’t stop, and neither did Zelda.

            “Oh… yes, Faustus… praise Satan for your tongue.”

            Edward jumped back as if he had been punched. He began to panic, but forced himself to focus. He didn’t want to witness anymore of that, even more now that he was sure of who was with his sister in his father’s office. While trying to suppress all the images of Faustus Blackwood fucking Zelda that were popping in his mind, Edward whispered a silencing spell so that he would be the only one to bear this trauma. _What was she thinking?_ , Edward asked himself several times after all the moaning and panting were quieted by the spell. What if one of the guests had been here? What if one of their parents had decided to do the same as Edward? He took several deep breaths until he calmed down. He would have to suppress the anger he was feeling toward his sister and his colleague so he could play his part as host. He would deal with Zelda later. Tonight was about him, and no one would ruin it.

            “I apologize, I must have misplaced the book. But doesn’t matter, I remember the key points of it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Edward a Leo because it just seems fitting, couldn't help it.  
> I didn't know exactly how to end it, buy I hope you had fun reading it.


End file.
